


Unexpected But Not Unwelcome

by general_fux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Hux, Emperor Hux, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, fight me im tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/general_fux/pseuds/general_fux
Summary: Hux has been Emperor for some time now, and aside from the fair amount of weight he's gained (no thanks to Kylo), not much else has changed. Except of course for the sudden, random fact that he's begun lactating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im very tired and this was written some time ago for [ theSinTin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSinTin/pseuds/theSinTin) ;; originally wasnt going to post it but likewhy not just add it to the rest of the trash ive written

Hux glowered at his reflection in the mirror. One palm cupped the side of his belly while the other hovered close to one of his pecs, not quite touching but nearly there. 

He wasn’t oblivious to the weight he had gained since becoming Emperor; in fact, he quite liked it. He was no longer so small and weak looking (as his father loved to bring to the attention of anyone in the room) - of course, it would have been excellent to have bulked up with muscle...but there was something about the way his added weight filled out his uniforms that he found himself enjoying. As soft as he looked now, nude, it was an entirely different look when he was dressed and seated proudly on his throne or at the end of one of the endless conference tables. He felt powerful then, totally in control and intimidating. 

He was in control all the time - especially with his weight. If he really wanted to, he could have kept it off as soon as he noticed the changes first becoming obvious. If he really wanted to, he could book an appointment this very night and have it all removed, could return to his former weight in no time at all. If he _really_ wanted to, he could even have more added on - either surgically or literally by his own hand, forkful by forkful as he had been (or handful by handful, as Kylo was fond of taking part in his transformation). He was Emperor, and it was all under his control. 

His eyebrow and upper lip twitched involuntarily as his one hand finally made contact with his pec, sliding under and cupping it. It was sore. They both had been for days now. At first, he had told himself it was from the constant attention from Kylo - he was obviously very fond of them. The man had made it quite clear from the first few added pounds that he very much enjoyed Hux being soft, and his chest had gotten quite soft in recent weeks.

Currently his Knight was away, and had been for several days. He would be returning shortly, and Hux couldn’t help but feel his heart race a bit as he massaged his sore chest. Especially when he thought of the other night, when he was readying himself for bed, or when he was in the middle of that kriffing conference and they -

_No._ That was a matter for another day. A matter he intended to bring to the attention of his doctor, in total and utter privacy. It would all be fixed right then and there, he would make sure of that. 

Sighing, Hux forced himself to turn away from the mirror. Kylo would be back soon, and he knew the man would be eager to make up for lost time as soon as he could.

***

 

Kylo’s tongue was hot where it pushed into Hux’s mouth. His hips ground slowly down on the ginger, still fully clothed while Hux wore only his boxer briefs. Occasional moans slipped between them, muffled as their mouths closed over each other. Hux keened as one of Kylo’s hands smoothed up his thigh, fingers digging into the soft underside as it went. Eventually the hand made it’s way to his hip, thumb stroking there for a moment before moving on to slide over the expanse of Hux’s belly.

“I hope you realize how gorgeous you are like this,” Kylo said as he pulled back, licking his bitten lips. 

Hux’s cheeks were mottled with color, and he only blushed further at Kylo’s words. “Like this? You mean letting myself go and getting lazy and over content-”

He was silenced as Kylo pressed their lips together again, just for a moment. 

“You say letting go as though it’s a bad thing,” he said, settling back and surveying Hux. “Now that you’re Emperor, you don’t have to spend so much time trying to do everything and anything. You have entire star systems to do that for you. As for being lazy and over content...well, I quite like you like that. Like _this_.”

Leaning down, he smoothed his hands over Hux’s belly again, pressing his fingers in and kneading. He had gained enough that Kylo could get handfuls of him - and Kylo had large hands. Hux huffed as he was played with, watching the way his belly so easily conformed to whatever Kylo did to it, or the way it rippled when he patted the edge of it.

“It hasn’t even been a year and you’ve already gone through...how many sizes was it? Three? Four? I’m sure your tailor appreciates your well developed appetite and acquired laziness, don’t you think? Good for business.”

He licked a stripe up Hux’s belly, hands pressing against the sides and squeezing as he went. Hux felt his cock throb and tried not to squirm. 

“You know what else I love? These.” His hands moved to cup Hux’s chest, a full, rounded pec in each. “Your belly is fantastic but these...they’re perfect.” 

Hux couldn’t help the moan that escaped him as Kylo leaned down again to clamp a nipple between his teeth. He pulled at it for a moment before just mouthing, tongue swirling around. His hands massaged Hux, fingers occasionally tweaking at the tips before moving back to kneading. Hux finally began to squirm, his face hot as he pawed at the sheets. 

“Kylo, I’m not sure you should-”

“Your chest is so much fuller than I had ever thought it would be,” he huffed, hips grinding down again. He bent again to take a nipple into his mouth, this time sucking in between pulling with his teeth. “Your tits are so round and full and-”

Kylo froze, no longer mouthing or kneading Hux. He stayed there, motionless, for several long seconds before straightening. Hux felt his heart start to pound when he saw the drops of liquid coating Kylo’s lips.

“Hux, you…?”

“I don’t know what started it!” he blurted out, wanting immediately to cover himself. Realizing how high his voice’s pitch had risen, he cleared his throat. “I...it started a short time ago. Not a lot, just...sporadically. I’m planning on meeting with my doctor to have it resolved-”

“Why would you want to stop this?” 

Kylo still had the milk on his lips but he licked it away, closing his eyes and huffing. His hands squeezed Hux’s breasts again, pulling out a restrained keen from the ginger.

“Are you sore? Shit, that’s why your tits are so round.” He ground his hips down. “As if the rest of you weren’t already perfect, now you have to go and fucking...fucking _do this_.”

Hux was only just opening his mouth to respond when Kylo leaned down and latched onto his breast again, mouthing at his nipple for a moment before sucking. Hux’s back arched and he moaned, full and loud as he felt Kylo continue to suck, slowing to a steady rhythm that had Hux’s toes curling. 

“Kylo, I - _stars,_ ” was all he managed to moan.

Kylo released Hux’s nipple and sighed, licking what he could from his lips and entirely missing what had dripped down his chin. He didn’t bother to wipe himself off before latching onto the other breast and resuming his previous rhythm.

Hux was a panting mess as he clutched onto Kylo, one hand scratching lines into his back while the other ran through his thick hair, holding his head in place at his chest. Kylo continued to grind against Hux as his hands worked at his belly, kneading it as he suckled.

“Kylo,” Hux groaned, bucking his hips against him. “Kylo, I can’t-”

Kylo let go, not even bothering to lick his lips clean before leaning up to close the distance between he and Hux. Lips and chin sodden with milk, he made every effort to make a mess of Hux. Hux shuddered as he tasted it; he came with a muffled moan in his briefs. Kylo followed seconds later, stilling his grinding as he came in his pants.

Both were silent for what felt like eons, Kylo hovering over Hux, arms shaking as he supported himself. Slowly, he shifted back before slipping off his clothes and sliding to lie beside Hux. 

Hux cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks burn. “So you’re...you like them.”

Kylo grunted as he smoothed a hand up Hux’s rounded belly and gently cupped one of his swollen breasts. 

“Yeah, I mean...I thought that was pretty clear,” he mumbled.

Kylo pulled at Hux’s side until he had rolled over. Shifting, he began to carefully lick at one of Hux’s nipples, mindful not to do more than that to the oversensitized bud.

“You should definitely not see a doctor,” he mumbled. “I like this. Like _you_ like this.”

Hux sighed, running a hand through Kylo’s hair. “I suppose if you like it….”

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly have no explanation for this other than im terrible and wanted to try writing other nasty shit so¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ~~also bc this was originally less than 1k words i didnt really have a title other than "milk" in my google docs so yeah~~


End file.
